Minecraft Hardcore - Season 5, Episode 5
|episode_no = 5 |episode_length = 18:57 |upload_date = December 26, 2016 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P2vd_dMyu50 |previous_episode = |next_episode = }} Summary Jeff plants some reeds and starts creating a farm while Jared goes to a nearby mountain to mine gravel for flint and McJones collects some wool from sheep so he can make the last bed. Jeff builds a fence around his farm and plants down some more reeds. Jeff and McJones join Jared in the mountains and the enter a nearby cave but decide not go far into it without armor. Jeff and Jared mine some coal near the entrance before they leave. Jeff mentions how scared he feels when the group is split up, as it feels like everyone is dead besides the three of them (Foreshadow?). Jeff starts collecting more wood from a nearby tree and finds an apple. Jared finds a group of giant mushrooms and McJones gives him his shears so he can harvest smaller mushrooms from it. The three return to the house as night falls, running into Ray inside. Jared drinks the mushroom soup he made while McJones puts some leather inside the chest Jared jokes that he'll make armor out of the leather, to McJones' horror, but states he only said that to make fun of PBG. Jeff goes outside during the night to build a fence and Jared goes with him for safety. McJones joins the two outside and fights a creeper. McJones and Jared fight a zombie while Jeff tries to figure out how to make a gate. McJones decides to kill a spider on the other side of the river for string and Jared goes with him for backup, but runs back when he sees a group of zombies and more spiders on the other side of the river. McJones kills the spider and the group of zombies by himself and swims back to the others. McJones attacks another spider and accidentally hits Jared with his sword. Jeff and McJones kill a zombie and McJones' sword breaks. McJones returns to the house while Jared and Jeff fight one last zombie. McJones makes Jeff a gate his farm and Jeff goes back outside with Jared to place it. McJones plants dome more reeds when the three hear an explosion from a creeper that was attacking PBG, Ray, Dean, and Barry underground. A pair of zombies crawl across their bridge and Jeff kills the two of them and finds a carrot. The three hear more explosions and begin to worry about the others still in the caves. McJones kills another spider and gets more string and fights a skeleton which drops a bone. McJones uses the bone to make bone meal, which he uses on Jeff's carrots to grow them instantly, which Jeff calls "carrot magic". Jared and McJones fight another skeleton but are then attacked by a creeper, which explodes on McJones, however he is able to negate most of the damage with his shield. Quotes Guest Feature SpaceHamster: SPACE JEFF ProJared: JARED